Fixed wing aircraft typically require relatively long runways to take off and land. Helicopters do not require runways, but typically they have relatively complicated rotors and associated control systems, to enable the aircraft to take off and land and also to fly in forward flight (e.g., collective and cyclic rotor pitch controls).
Existing vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft may be too heavy and complicated for uses such as a personal aircraft.